Double Love
by FailingDemi
Summary: He fell in love with her, got married to her, fell out of love with her—and now, he’s falling in love again…with his wife, Haruhi. HikaHaru. See Hikaru at his worst. -HikaHaru-ONESHOT-


A/N: Hem, hem...I've been waiting for this to get beta'd for around three months... XD; Gaaahh. I decided that it was too long, so I'm just betaing this myself! PAH.

Disclaimer: Dun own, unbeta'd.

-

He fell in love with her, got married to her, fell out of love with her—and now, he's falling in love again…with his wife, Haruhi. HikaHaru. See Hikaru at his worst.

-

-

-

_B-bmp—_

He twitched slightly, as he felt his face burning and heating brightly. The man wiggled slightly, moving a bit closer to the edge of the bed. The normally calm and composed individual shut his hazel eyes tightly, wishing for himself to stop thinking about the woman next to him and just _sleep_—

There was a dip in the bed, and he could feel vaguely the small hands that curled around the sheets pulling them up to his chin. "Hikaru, you'll catch a cold," the voice softly said, before it slid back into place.

And Hikaru's face burned brighter and he frowned deeply, but he couldn't, just _couldn't_ forget the presence that was sleeping right next besides him

_B-bmp—_

And so goes his night…

-

-

-The next morning…

"Hitachiin, you look awful! What happened to you?"

Looking awful was quite the understatement. The normally clean and neat man was now at his worst appearance; his hair wasn't combed, it probably rejected the brush that was trying to straighten it out; his suit was wrinkled instead of ironed and pressed; he had dark rings around his eyes…

But to the point, he wasn't in very high spirits that day, especially at his work…

And the annoying employee was another thing…and if he could--

WHAM

He'd punch the gut out of the annoying, bumbling guy. But of course he _couldn't_ because his arms felt like led.

"…couldn't…sleep…" he mumbled, before sluggishly lagging his feet to his office.

The first thing the twenty-seven year old business man did was plop on his chair tiredly, and he sunk into the comfortable cushions, almost allowing his heavy eye lids to drop. The door banged open, forcing his closing eyes to snap open—

"Hikaru! Good morning to you, my honorable subject! I have decided to spend the day to—" The blonde gaped, as he saw his friend practically lying half dead on the chair— "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Shut up, Tamaki…" he groaned, before shifting into a better position. After a long while, an audible snore sounded through the room—

The door slammed open once again—

"CALL THE AMBULANCE LITTLE MINIONS! HIKARU'S DEAD—"

A vein snapped.

"JUST SHUT UP AND CLOSE THE GOD DAMNED DOOR!"

Tamaki twitched. "…s-sure…" He slowly closed the door behind him and inspected his friend's appearance. "You look…tired."

He let out a long sigh, before covering his face with a hand. "I am, I've been…busy…and since Kaoru's on a business trip, I have to manage the stupid company—" He slapped his face. "NO _SLEEEP_."

Hikaru placed his head onto his office desk and continued to mumble dazedly; his face was burning bright red. "The best option for me was to sleep here in the office after hours…but then _Haruhi_ would always call me and I would always have to say that I was just finishing some papers…the horror won't stop, oh my fucking god…it won't _stop_."

The blonde rubbed his chin thoughtfully before snapping his fingers.

"You're falling in love, Hikaru! In love!" he said, a giddied smile plastered on his face. The Hitachiin only gave him a disbelieving frown. "Didn't you say before that…you haven't felt anything for Haruhi before?"

"I have not been cheating on her, Tamaki, if that's what you're trying to imply," Hikaru grumbled angrily, before shifting his head on the desk. "I…was busy the past year…work overloaded my senses…"

"Then you're falling in love all over again!"

His hazel eyes closed tiredly.

"You're being a stupid idiot. There is no way in hell that I'm—"

_Beep._

Hikaru's eyes popped open.

…beep?

"Hello, Haru_hi_!" Tamaki sang, interrupting the designer's sentence; he swung a cell phone up to his ear. Hikaru gaped, and his eyes grew wide. "Your dear beloved has fallen ill! I'm afraid that you'll need to take care of him today—"

"YOU IDIOT," he growled, making an effort to launch at him. "BAS—"

He gracefully twisted out of the way, avoiding his friend's attempt of strangling, "Ah yes, good, I'll take him home then Haruhi. Mhm, sure thing, don't worry, I'm not going to take a detour like last time…" There was silence, and Hikaru twitched. "I object! We were only going to buy you a cupcake, dear maiden!"

"Ah well…I swear I will arrive before lunch! Yes, Haruhi…alright."

Beep.

His golden eyes twitched, and his fingers made the small subtly stiff movements that are also the synonyms of twitch. He seethed dangerously under his breath: "Hate…"

Nonchalantly, the blonde pocketed his phone; with all his innocence he smiled, "Yes, Hikaru, my best, best, best subby?"

"Maim…die…must kill…"

"There is no time for homicidal talk and conspiracies against me, Hikaru! You can do that later! You can even rip out my guts if you have to! But most importantly, you _must_ go home!" Tamaki exclaimed grandly, trapping Hikaru's head underneath his arm. "Look at you! You're about to go delierious—"

"BAS—TER—MFFH—LEMME GO."

"—and you're speaking incoherent sentences!"

Hikaru broke out from his choking grasp and deadpanned, "That's because you're _choking_ me."

Tamaki flung his arm around Hikaru's neck, dragging him forcibly to the door. "You _need_ to go home, and I'll take you back to your large mansion if it's the last thing I'll do! You need to rest your pretty little head and have one day of relaxation away from Hitachiin Co. and today's Sunday! You can spend a day with Haruhi, if you like—"

The mention of Haruhi made his face burn and he broke out from his former sempai's stronghold. Stubbornly, he grumbled, while marching back to his office chair, "I don't want to." A firm hand latched onto his arm and yanked him back.

"We're going, whether you want to or not!"

-

-

-

He was forced into the car harshly, buckled quickly as the limousine sped out from the company's parking lots. He could feel Tamaki grinning at him with triumphant smile; the caramel-haired man directed a poisoned look at his half-French companion.

Interference and kidnapping wasn't part of his resume that morning, but a part of him was quite relieved that he was heading home.

Hikaru closed his tired eyes and tilted his head back until it rested onto the head cushions. It wouldn't hurt if he took a day off from the company—

"…Hikaru, about you and your problems about sleeping…" a voice interrupted. Hikaru annoyingly opened his eyes and looked. "You said you couldn't sleep? Maybe you're just feeling so…lovey-dovey with your wife that it made you uncomfortable to sleep with her!"

"Last year I didn't have much trouble sleeping," Hikaru rebutted, removing his eyes off of Tamaki.

"How so?"

"I was always traveling every so often, so I didn't really get to see Haruhi during those times…"

"Ah. You fell in love."

Hikaru's eye twitched, and he glared. "I told you—I did not cheat—"

"I didn't imply that at all!" Tamaki sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "Hikaru, you can always fall in love once, get married, fall _out_ of love, and get back into it again! It's only a simple factor of life! It's nothing for you to be ashamed of!"

"I'm not—"

Tamaki threw his hands up into the air and dramatically declared, "Denial, _denial_! You love your wife, okay? In simple terms, you fell for your beautiful wife—_again_!And if I didn't know any better—" _"You don't."_ "I would point my finger at you and laugh, while saying that you're a crazy idiot."

Hikaru combed his hand through his thick, messy tresses, and collapsed against the passenger door. "What do you suppose I do, Tamaki?"

"It's easy," the businessman replied. "All you have to do is…confess your love again. It's that simple, you know?"

Hikaru's face turned red, and Tamaki grinned wickedly at the fact. The twin bowed his head and grumbled, "I _can't_ do that!"

"You did it once before, Hikaru, don't tell me that you don't have the guts to do it again!" the twenty-eight year old exclaimed dreamily. "All you have to do is say the three words, and you'll be fine…"

His golden eyes slid to the side and he pondered long on the decision. Maybe…maybe he should just outright say it instead of losing sleepless nights over such a trivial matter. Gah, he couldn't think with the swarming thoughts about various things floating in his head. Hikaru sighed, "Okay, I'll do that—"

"Excuse me, can we take a quick stop at the barbers?" Tamaki called out to the driver. Hikaru only blinked stupidly, as the familiar road turned not so familiar when a car swerved into a different lane. The Hitachiin turned grim.

"…Tamaki…didn't Haruhi say…not to take detours…?"

And Hikaru was majorly surprised by the look of blissful ignorance on the Suoh's face.

"Mah! It's okay, we can live."

Hikaru swallowed and settled back into his seat with the assurance that he was guaranteed. There was silence before his eyes twitched and he threw a glance at Tamaki.

"Say…" he started out slowly. "…don't you have work today?"

"Why, yes! Yes, I do! In fact—"

Hikaru blinked.

"—I had completely forgotten about it."

"What?"

Tamaki shrugged and just smiled it off. "Ah wells, nothing to be done about it, right?"

-

-

-

"…please…tell why…I'm here…" he groaned with a frown on his face. "Can't I just go home?"

"You look horrible, ugly, and not at all presentable!" Tamaki lectured, before smacking him with a newspaper. The Hitachiin sighed as he sank lower into the chair, trying to ignore the two pairs of eyes that stared down at him. "And that's why I brought you here to get fixed up!"

"Oh, oh, isn't this one of the famous designers of Japan?" one commented, giving a brief look over said man. The woman grabbed a strand of Hikaru's hair and inspected it. "Oh my, look…it's _bent_."

"Amazing," the other complimented, staring over her co-worker's shoulder. "Has the president turned _this_ crazy and stressed? I know that he had a stress problem before, but to the severity as to _hurt_ his hair?" She gasped loudly. "I'm shocked."

Hikaru twitched, annoyed veins popping over his head., "I'd appreciate if you stop talking about my hair like they're human beings…because obviously, you're over exaggerating it." He felt one of the stylists grab his arm sleeve and yanked.

"You never ironed this?"

A comb ran through his hair rashly and got caught on some knots—

_Crack_.

Ignoring his yelp, the obviously rude stylists stared.

"His hair broke my comb!"

"What?! No way!"

Hikaru's head throbbed in pain, as the women gaped at the cracked comb. Their eyes turned dark and murderous and they shot the man a determined stare. And it almost reminded him of Kaoru and he.

Oh how sacry this aura was…

One whisked out different types of combs in her hands, and suddenly Hikaru felt a deep strong connection to all the victims of his. "It is quite rare…that someone poses as a challenge…"

_Shing._

The Hitachiin stared warily at the gleaming scissors held in the other stylist's hands.

"…we…accept your challenge, Hitachiin Hikaru…"

"No— I don't—"

Tamaki only grinned, crossing his arms in triumphant. Hikaru tossed a pleading glance at his friend, only to receive bright blue shining eyes. He grinned evilly, and said darkly, "Go get 'im, gals."

-

-

-

"Hikaru, never looked this prettiful!" he declared, eyes sparkling, as he ran around his friend in awe. "You made him look ten times better than he originally was! It's like 10xFugliness equals prettiness!"

The women grinned with gleeful smiles and they placed their tools back onto the table. "A job well done, I agree," one commented.

"Alright! Hikaru! We shall go and buy flowers!"

And it didn't fly past the pesky women's ears safely. They stopped suddenly and swirled around, aiming a suspicious glance at Tamaki. One narrowed her eyes and an evil smile came about, "What are the flowers for…?"

"Eh? That is beyond an easy question! Hikaru's going to con—mff?!"

Hikaru dryly laughed as he covered the idiot's mouth with his hands. His eyes gleamed ominously and he said darkly, "It's nothing for you to know about…and I don't need any more gossips to be circulating around Japan."

They exchanged glances and they now had strange smiles planted on their faces. One drew on an innocent face, "So…you're cheating on the famous lawyer, Fujio—"

"He is not cheating on her!" Tamaki barked, his eyes swirling crazily. "It's only your perverted imagination and fantasies! Hikaru—in fact—is making a presentation to confess his love to his wife—"

"OMIGOD. SHUT UP."

"And thus I would like you to not belittle him or he'll send his— his hoard of mannequins after you!"

"I'll send a hoard of them after _you_ if you don't shut up," Hikaru hissed. His threat seemed to be empty, for Tamaki only shrugged and lugged his friend away from the shop.

"Alright! Off to the flower shop!"

-

-

-

"Tamaki, you're an idiot."

"I resent that."

Silence…

His vision was blocked by red, and the familiar grassy fragrance floated to his nose. Hikaru sneezed, and wiped his nose.

"Oh, gee, Tamaki, giving me a hoard of roses is the most genius idea you have ever thought of in your whole entire life."

A giddy blush was instantly slapped onto his face and said person replied brightly, "Why, thank you!"

Hikaru sweat dropped, as he stared at Tamaki in ways words could not describe— "Note the heavy sarcasm in my voice."

"Noted," Tamaki chirped, as he continued to look through the flowers that were given. Hikaru sweat dropped and returned the dozen of roses back to where it was picked from. The blonde turned around slightly and looked at Hikaru, "Hey…did you know there were meanings for flowers?"

Curiously wandering after him, Hikaru hollowly replied, "Oh wow, I never knew."

Tamaki whipped out a single red rose and handed it to Hikaru gracefully. He only stared at it as if it had unknown germs on it. "That one rose…means a simple, 'I love you.'"

Hikaru stared at the rose, looked up to Tamaki, stared back down at the rose and blankly asked, "…so all I need to do is give it to her?"

The Suoh's mouth dropped.

"No! You need to have a poem along with it," he gasped dramatically. Tamaki walked around his friend, doing elaborate hand gestures. Hikaru was at the point of breaking down and bashing his face to a wall. "You will need to put a string of words together to woo her!"

Hikaru slammed a hand into his face, and asked as patiently as he could, "What the hell do you think I should say…?"

"You're the romantic boy! _You_ think!"

"What the hell?"

And Tamaki ignored the major contradiction that he just made, and he pranced around ab it more. Hikaru directed his gaze back down at the single red rose in his hand. "But!" Tamaki interrupted; he spun around and smiled. "Only words that reflect your true feelings will arise…at the very last moment!"

"Uh…wonderful speech, I'm very touched. Can we…go? People are staring, and Haruhi may accuse you of taking another long detour…"

Tamaki threw a glance at his watch and almost gaped. "Omigod! It's almost twelve!"

"…Duh?"

"Hurry, Hikaru! We must make haste! Back to your estate!"

-

-

-

_Ding, dong…_

A brunette blinked and she looked towards the door curiously. She set down her current book and stood up from the living room couch. Surely, Tamaki and her husband would be back from the Hitachiin Co.

She sighed.

Oh…Tamaki probably took Hikaru on another long detour.

The woman arrived at the door and casually opened it, expecting to see the blundering idiot standing at her door with Hikaru behind him. "Yes—"

She blinked once, as she absorbed in the appearance of her spouse. Yes, he did look handsome, but the tired and weary feaatures said otherwise. She didn't think that he'd look _this_ weird.

Hikaru stumbled in, his eyes twitching as if he had a seizure.

"…My god, let me kill him already! DOES NOTHING BUT YAP!"

Haruhi blinked.

A huge sigh escaped his lips and he fell on the floor, and he curled into a ball, his arms folded over his head.

"…Uh…Hikaru?"

A small snore resounded in the awkward silence.

The brunette sweatdropped.

-

-

-

Something shifted next to him, and Hikaru slowly stirred to consciousness. Something was fingering his hazel hair, and the light touch trailed to his cheek, before gingerly jabbing into it.

"Neh," he grunted, turning his head away from the poke.

"Oh, Hikaru," she lit up, while withdrawing her hand to her knees. "You're awake…" She sheepishly smiled. "I wanted to bring you to the couch to sleep on, but…yeah…you're a bit too heavy for me to carry so…"

He straightened himself, noticing the blankets that crumpled down his torso. "…Uh…yeah…I noticed…" Hikaru mumbled, his face burning yet again. She was so freaking close…

"OH!"

"Ah?!"

"Oh yeah!"

He was still wearing his suit, Hikaru noticed, as he reached into the pocket where he placed his rose in for safe keeping. He struggled to yank it out without damaging it.

Hikaru frowned when the plastic wrap crushed the flower slightly. "Haruhi, something for you…" he mumbled bashfully, while lowering his eyes to the ground. She blinked in surprised and took the rose from him, looking at it confusedly.

"…what…for?"

"…just wanted to tell you that…" Hikaru murmured, his face painted red with his mad blush. His hand wandered to hersand he hesitated slightly to take it into his. He threw a glance at the side. "I…love you."

Haruhi patted his larger hand soothingly, as she sat down onto the ground next to him. She leaned towards him, her eyes closed serenly. "I know that, stupid…"

Hikaru shook his head, and looked at her stubbornly. He objected, "No…I really _do_ love—"

He paused as the small bud of the rose rested on his lips, silencing him. He looked at her confusedly; his face was a deep shade of red. Haruhi smiled, her eyes twinkling in amusement, and she pressed her forehead close to his.

"Yes, I know…and I love you too."

Fwap—

Hikaru flinched as a hand firmly smacked his head.

"Now go up stairs and sleep! You're sick!"

"What the—!" he rebutted, eyes widening. "I'm not! Tamaki was lying!"

She gave him an iron glare. He sighed.

"…yes, Haruhi…"

-

-

-

A/N: I got the inspiration when my dad suddenly brought home a whole hoard of roses. o.o And I deemed that odd since my parents 'usually' disagree a lot and then yeah. XD FLUFF. -sort of- My dad got the roses for my mom. XD Haha? So that's where this spawned off of. lol...minus the falling in love again thingy. Heh. :D Actually, when I was watching the commercials before the movie there was this quote like: You're falling in love with your wife! And I was: Ooh...

Anyways...

SHINE.

I'll see you there! :D

-Demi-kun.


End file.
